familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Aphek Woodruff Immigrant Ancestors
Early American Immigrant Ancestors of Aphek Woodruff (1778-1861) and his wife Beulah Thompson (1782-1808), parents of LDS Apostle and Church President Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898). After Beulah's death, Aphek remarried the following year to Azuba Hart (1792-1851). Great, Great Grandparents of Aphek Woodruff Woodruff / Clark Family Lines # Matthew Woodruff (1612-1682) - English Immigrant to America - settled into Hartford CT # Hannah Baldwin (1620-1682) - English Immigrant to America # Robert Winchell (1609-1668) # GGGP04 # John Clark (1612-1672) # Elizabeth Littlefield (1615-1713) # GGGP 07 : Marvin # Elizabeth Gregory (-1647) Woodford/ Smith Family Lines # Thomas Woodford (1610-1667) - English Immigrant to America - Hartford Founders Monument # Mary Blount (1609-1660) # Thomas Newell (1611-1689) - ( AWoodruff, EWoodruff, SWoodford, JWoodford2, RNewell, TNewell) - 1630 English Immigrant to America # Rebecca Olmstead (1624-1698) - ( AWoodruff, EWoodruff, SWoodford, JWoodford2, RNewell, ROlmstead) - 1632 English Immigrant to America - two brothers are listed on Hartford Founders Monument - see James Olmstead List of Famous Descendants # Christopher Smith (1591-) - parents of English Immigrant Joseph Smith (1629-1690) # Alice Gibes (1595-1561) - parents of English Immigrant Joseph Smith (1629-1690) # Ephraim Hewitt (1618-1660) - English Immigrant to America - settled into Hartford CT # Isabel Overton (1608-1661) - English Immigrant to America - settled into Hartford CT Woodford / North Family Lines # Joseph Woodford (1645-1701) - ( AWoodruff, DWoodford, JWoodford4, JWoodford3, JWoodford2) - Son of Thomas Woodford above. See below also. # Rebecca Newell (1643-1711) - ( AWoodruff, DWoodford, JWoodford4, JWoodford3, RNewell) - Daughter of English Immigrant Rebecca Olmstead (1624-1698) - See below also. # Joseph Smith (1655-1690) - # Lydia Bristol (1657-1752) - # GGGP 21: North # GGGP 22: North # GGGP 23: Roys - Probably Royce # GGGP 24: Roys Hart / Thompson Family Lines See also both Woodruff above and Thompson below # Stephen Hart (-1689) # Ann Fitch (1630-1696) # John Judd (1640-) # Mary Hawkins (1645-) # GGGP 28: Thompson # GGGP 29: Thompson # John Woodruff (1643-1692) - Son of Matthew Woodruff above # Mary Winchell (1644-1712) Great, Great Grandparents of Beulah Thompson Thompson / Lathrop Family Lines # John Thompson (1641-1674) # Dorothy Ellen Harrison (1631-1690) # John Steele (1624-1654) # Mary Warner (1617-1654) # Samuel Lathrop (c1623-c1700) - ( BThompson, LThompson, SThompson2, HLathrop, JLathrop, SLathrop) - Son of famous English Immigrant - Rev John Lathrop (1584-1623) - See John Lathrop List of Famous Descendants. # Elizabeth Scudder (1622-1682) - ( BThompson, LThompson, SThompson2, HLathrop, JLathrop, EScudder) - Early English Immigrant to Connecticut # Robert Royce (1605-1676) - # Elizabeth Mary Sims (1609-1697) - North/Woodford Family Lines See husband above for more of the North/Woodford/Newell lines # John North (1612-1691) # Hannah Bird (1610-1679) # John Norton (1628-1709) # Dorothy Rowley (1623-1652) # Thomas Woodford (1610-1667) - English Immigrant to America - Hartford Founders Monument # Mary Blount (1609-1660) # Thomas Newell (1611-1689) - ( BThompson, LThompson, HNorth, HWoodford, RNewell, TNewell) - # Rebecca Olmstead (1624-1698) - ( BThompson, LThompson, HNorth, HWoodford, RNewell, ROlmstead) - English Immigrant to America - two brothers are listed on Hartford Founders Monument - see James Olmstead List of Famous Descendants Hart / Barnes Family Lines # GGGP 09: Hart # GGGP 10: Hart # Thomas Barnes (1703-1771) # Hannah Day (1701-1751) # Ebenezer Barnes (1676-1756) # Deborah Orvis (1681-1726) # Thomas Day (1674-) # Hannah Wilson (1642-1687) ??? Barnes / Day Family Lines # Thomas Barnes (1623-1691) # Mary Brockett (1626-1661) # George Orvis (1655-) # Elizabeth Gailord Carpenter (1658-) # John Day (1634-1730) # Sarah Butler (1668-1730) # John Wilson (1650-1698) # Lydia Cole (1652-1732) Great, Great Grandparents of Azuba Hart Hart Family Line Barnes / Day Family Line # Thomas Barnes (1623-1691) - English Immigrant to Conn. # Mary Brockett (1626-1676) - # George Orvis (1655-) - # Elizabeth Carpenter (1658-) # John Day (1643-1730) # Sarah Butler (1668-1730) # John Wilson (1650-1698) # Lydia Cole (1652-1732) Kilborn/Warner Family Line # GGGP 17: Kilborn # GGGP 18: # Richard Fox (1641-1709) # Bethiah Smith (1641-1725) # William Warner (1646-1714) # Hannah Robbins (1643-1714) # Richard Morton # Ruth Neal/Barnes Family Line # Edward Neal (1640-1698) # Martha Hart (1640-1683) # William Higason (1637-1720) # GGGP 28 # Thomas Barnes (1623-1691) - English Immigrant to Conn. # Mary Brockett (1626-1676) - # George Orvis (1655-) - # Elizabeth Carpenter (1658-) Research Notes * Build out Certain Children of Wilford * Build out Certain Wives of Wilford * Build out Parents of Wilford * Build out all Siblings of Wilford Famous Descendants * Woodruff, Abraham O (1872-1904) - son of Wilford Woodruff, LDS Church Apostle who died young. * Woodruff, Lucy E (1869-1937) - granddaughter of Wilford Woodruff, wife of George Albert Smith (1870-1951), 8th President of the LDS Church * Woodruff, Newton (1863-1960) - Son of Wilford Woodruff, Mayor of Smithville, Utah 1900 * Woodruff, Phoebe A (1842-1919) - daugher of Wilford Woodruff, wife of Lorenzo Snow (1814-1901), 5th President of LDS Church * Woodruff, Wilford (1807-1891) - - Famous Mormon missionry, LDS Apostle & 4th President of the LDS Church, voice on of oldest ever audio recordings. * Woodruff, Wilford, Jr. (1840-1921) - father in law to LDS President George Albert Smith (1870-1951). Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees